


Accidental Confession

by blubluki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, a bit of verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubluki/pseuds/blubluki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Soonyoung helps Seungkwan come up with a confession but ends up sending the draft to the wrong person instead</p>
<p>My first fanfic posted hoho I'm scared T^T it's probably gonna be trashy IDK<br/>Comments are appreciated but pls be nice ></p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Confession

_ Buzz _

 

_ Buzz _

 

_ Buzz _

 

Soonyoung groaned and slumped back in his chair. The stupid buzzing was making it very hard to focus. His chemistry teacher had suddenly announced that there would be a test tomorrow, and it  _ might  _ contribute to his end of year grades. Soonyoung had barely passed his previous test, he couldn't afford failing right now. The person currently spamming him was certainly  _ not helping.  _

 

**From: Bitch Of A Diva**

_ Hey  _

_ Bro  _

_ You there  _

_ SOONYOUNG  _

_ KWON SOONYOUNG  _

_ GET YOUR ASS ONLINE  _

_ NOW  _

_ N  _

_ O  _

_ W  _

_ PLS  _

_ PLEASEEEE;-; _

 

Of course. Seungkwan. Who else would be texting him at near three in the morning? 

 

**Me:**

_ WHAT BITCH _

_ I'M STUDYING  _

_ ANYWAYS IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING   WHAT THE HELL  _

 

**From: Bitch Of A Diva**

_ I NEED YOUR HELP  _

_ I think it's time I should confess to Hansol but IDK HOW :/  _

 

Jesus. Tomorrow is Chemistry test and he's thinking of confessing? Soonyoung thought with a huff. 

 

**Me:**

_ Dude it's three in the morning  _

 

**From: Bitch Of A Diva**

_ SOOOOO. HELP MEEEEE OR ELSE I MIGHT CHICKEN OUT.  _

 

**Me:**

_ True that. It took you long enough to grow some balls to finally confess.  _

_ Idk how I've never confessed before.  _

 

**From: Bitch Of A Diva**

_ That's cuz you got no balls to confess to Jihoon.  _

 

**Me:**

_ Asshole. I'd think of smth okay then I'll send you. If he says yes you better treat me to a meal. _

_ I SACRIFICED MY STUDY TIME TO HELP YOU.   _

 

**From: Bitch Of A Diva**

_ OMG _

_ I LOVE YOU _

 

Sighing, Soonyoung exited his chat with Seungkwan, opening his notepad app. Though reluctant, he was way too kind, and couldn't bring himself to reject Seungkwan.  _ Plus,  _ if this was a success, he wouldn't have to put up with his moping. 

 

_ Hi _

 

No. That was weird as hell. 

 

_ Hey _

 

Soonyoung nodded. ‘Hey’ sounded okay. 

 

_ I've known you for a long period of time now, this whole time as I got to know you, I found out that you are charming, funny as hell, yet kind, handsome, smart, basically a beautiful human being.  Unknowingly I fell for you, and it took me a lot of courage to write this message _

 

Soonyoung’s fingers paused. The message sounded too cheesy and cliche. Hansol is a guy for fucks sake. 

 

_ Hey _

 

_ All I'd like to say is that, during the time I got to know you, you're a beautiful human being inside out. And it took me a lot of courage to write this message because I've been crushing on you for a while. So yeah, I like you. A lot actually. It's fine if you don't like me back though, I just wanted to get it off my back.  _

 

Perfect, Soonyoung thought. Copying the entire text, he pasted it in the text box and pressed ‘send’. 

 

_ Done. Sent to Seungkwan- _

 

Wait. 

 

Fuck. 

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

_ FUCK.  _

 

Of course. Of course he just  _ had  _ to mix up their names. Of course he had to send the message to the wrong person.   _ Of course  _ it had to be his crush. 

 

He has mistaken ‘Beautiful Fairy’ (Jihoon) for ‘Bitch Of A Diva’ (Seungkwan). Fingers fumbling, he quickly typed out an excuse, however he was panicking too much to even type properly. A message popped up and he paused for a moment. 

Jihoon had replied him. 

 

Jihoon would probably reject him. 

 

He might have made things awkward now. 

 

_ Shit.  _

 

Fingers trembling, he closed his keyboard, scrolling down to find the reply. Heart prepared for a rejection-

 

**From: Beautiful Fairy**

_ I like you too  _

 

**Me:**

_ What.  _

_ Wait what.  _

**From: Beautiful Fairy**

_ I like you too dummy. _

 

**Me:**

_ What…?  _

_ OH _

 

Soonyoung squealed in happiness, finally grasping the situation. Jihoon liked him. Jihoon  _ liked him back.  _

 

_ :DDD _

_ You actually like me back:D  _

_ Does that mean you won’t hit me if I call you Jihoonie? :D  _

 

**From: Beautiful Fairy**

_ Don’t _

_ Don't you fucking dare _

 

**Me:**

_ WHY D: _

 

**From: Beautiful Fairy**

_ Go to sleep it's late.  _

 

**Me:**

_ :( _

_ Good night Jihoonie~ _

 

Jihoon liked him back. The amount of happiness he felt right now was indescribable. Deciding he wouldn't mind failing Chemistry tomorrow for the sake of sleep, he switched off his desk lamp, packed his bag for tomorrow, and went to sleep. Seungkwan’s plea for help all forgotten.

 

(Somewhere a few streets away, Jihoon smiles at the message despite the nickname he  secretly liked hated and whispers “Goodnight to you too Soonyoungie”) 

 

_ Bonus _

 

Soonyoung groaned as his phone started ringing. Blindly reaching for his phone, he managed to knock down his alarm clock before grabbing his phone.

 

“What.”

 

“Why so grumpy?” Jihoon chuckled when Soonyoung stuttered, muttering his apologies.

 

“Open up, I’m outside your dorm. I brought breakfast.” At that Soonyoung scrambled off his bed, nearly tripping in the process, and dashed to the door. True enough Jihoon was waiting outside with a bag of food.

“Good morning. Uh… come in?” Soonyoung motioned awkwardly for Jihoon to enter, stepping to the side. He excused himself for a while and ran off to wash up.

 

“Pancakes? How did you know I like pancakes?” Soonyoung asked enthusiastically, eyes brightening at the sight of the mouth-watering pancakes when he walked into the kitchen, now dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and hoodie. Jihoon merely shrugged, setting down two cups of coffee. 

 

“Oh right, did you know,” Soonyoung placed down his fork and swallowed, “Seungkwan asked me to help him think of how to confess to Hansol? He texted me at three in the morning.”

 

“Really?” Jihoon raised a brow. “Hansol? As in my roomate that Hansol?”

 

“Yeah! So I helped him type out a confession. But I kinda sent it to the wrong person…” Soonyoung trailed off sheepishly.

 

“Me? That wasn’t meant for me originally?”

 

“Yeah.” Soonyoung whined in embarrassment when Jihoon started to laugh. “Don’t…”

 

Jihoon gave him a small peck on his temple. “You’re so cute.” Soonyoung spluttered, face redder than his bright red hoodie. Jihoon wasn’t any better though, he was typing away on his phone with a very red face. 

 

“What are you doing?” Soonyoung asked quietly when he recovered, quietly peeking over Jihoon’s shoulder.

 

“Texting Hansol.”

 

“What?” Soonyoung’s eyes widened upon reading their chat. “That- Jesus Jihoon, you’re- that’s not romantic!” 

 

“But it's the most efficient way to get them together isn’t it? At least Hansol has somewhere to go when you spend the night at mine.” 

 

“Why would you kick him out though?”

 

“Seriously? Are you truly innocent or playing dumb? What do you think?”

 

“Wha- Hey! Oh my god! Jihoon!”

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ it was bad wasn't it? T^T SORRY


End file.
